


i want to see you even when i see you

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, coming of age day-ish fic i guess, haknyeon gets sad over nothing ono, happy coming of age day haknyeon!!, idk what this is but heh, sunhak, the boyz members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: "You do?""I do?""Yeah. You do."





	i want to see you even when i see you

**Author's Note:**

> hello-o-o-o! happy coming of age day to haknyeon! congratulations!
> 
> please do know that this isn't proofread, so i apologize in advance for any grammatical / typographical error. and uh sorry it's been so long since i've written something that this might come out rusty ono 
> 
>  
> 
> have fun!

If it wasn't for the occasion, it will just be a normal day for Haknyeon. He does not understand why it was, well not particularly required, instead a need to celebrate something like turning of legal age. 

Don't get him wrong, he does like the idea—the reality of finally being able to take and have a couple of liberties here and there without his age restraining what he wants to do (not that he wants to do something... illegal. Maybe he considers watching rated stuff other than drinking as his most extreme activity), but if he thoroughly thinks about it, being of the right and legal age has its pros and cons. 

Being of the legal age, he can finally watch all the movies he wants to without having the security to stop him, he can finally drink alcohol (which he finds useless because he does not like the taste of it and the destruction it brings to the person the morning after, so he just shrugs it off; again, he finds it useless anyway), he can finally learn how to drive and get his own license (mabe he can take his best friend, Sunwoo, on a ride without having to third-wheel... and fourth-wheel Hyunjae and Juyeon) and most importantly (unfortunately), he can already get arrested in which he admits not that thrilling to hear. 

Haknyeon also does not like the idea of getting old. Whenever he whines about his age, he gets a smack from Sangyeon saying that being of legal age does not automatically mean that you are already becoming a part of the senior citizens provincial chapter in which Haknyeon laughs because he realizes that Sangyeon sure does talk like he's the head committee of the group with the way he scolds and reprimands their circle of friends whenever a mess is about to—is done (He gets slapped by Sangyeon rather hardly). 

So. 

Here he is. 

Haknyeon's in the apartment he shares with Jacob and Hyunjoon, sitting in the middle of the couch with everyone (except that one person he's expecting the most to be there) situated on the floor in front of him, eyes wide, looking up, and waiting for him to say his 20 paragraph long gratitude message that Hyunjoon does not even want to hear but is only forced (and threatened) by Juyeon. Haknyeon does not know what to say, though. Or rather, he's too tired, too sleepy to even open his mouth. Other than the guilt of not being grateful enough for his friends' efforts of throwing him a mini party, someone (read: the most important thing in his life other than his mom and his piglets back in Jeju) absent is keeping him awake, mind wired in different directions possible. 

The clock struck midnight 20 minutes ago. Haknyeon was just about to go to sleep when Jacob pulled him out of his room and made him sit, putting on a party hat on top of his head, the elastic band hitting his cheeks from when his hyung pulled it too hard. Hyunjae brought out the cake (plus a poorly drawn pig courtesy of Eric with his defense that icing gels are hard to pipe), Chanhee made him down a can of beer in one go making Sangyeon scream ("THAT'S MY CHILD, CHANHEE. NO ALCOHOL UNTIL I SAY SO!"), and everyone made a short speech dedicated to him, giving him their gifts afterwards. 

"So... Are you going to say anything, our dear celebrant?" Changmin breaks the silence, shooting Haknyeon a question who just blankly looks at him. 

"Yeah! Maybe thank me for doing all the work," Eric adds, tipping up his chin smugly only to get hit by Hyunjoon with annoyance. 

"You know, Eric, all you did was destroy the cake with your ugly ass pig." 

"You hurt me! You all are mean!" Eric fake cries, making Chanhee laugh hard, he topples over. Haknyeon, yawning, could only stare at the ruckus in front of him. 

"How did Eric even get here? Auntie allowed him?" Kevin pipes up, asking a question to no one in particular.l to which Sangyeon responded that Eric is in his care for tonight. 

"Hyunjoon-hyung is here, Kevin-hyung—" 

"That's because he lives here, Sohn Youngjae," Sangyeon answers them, tiredly. 

"Why won't you guys just tone it down a bit, hm? Neighbors are probably sleeping. Let Haknyeon talk, he's probably tired like everyone else is," Jacob suggests, making everyone agree out of tiredness. 

"Yeah. I still have to walk on the way home," Younghoon pouts. 

"But we just live above this floor?" Juyeon told Younghoon, as a matter of factly. 

Haknyeon wants to ask why everyone was here but Sunwoo, but he does not want to seem clingy. They've just seen each other a few hours ago, and besides, Sunwoo has his own life, his own businesses to deal with. Haknyeon still can't help but feel disappointed that his best friend was not there to celebrate the first hour of his coming of age day. But still, not everything is about him. Like he said, celebrating this is not a requirement (Haknyeon is still sad, though). 

\----------------------------------

Haknyeon wakes up from the movement made next to him. He feels arms snake around his waist, and breathing against his neck. He does not even need to turn around to know who it is. 

"Hngg... What are you doing here?" Haknyeon asks the person behind him, voice hoarse, still heavy with sleep. He leans in and presses his back against the person's chest. 

"Sleeping," Sunwoo answers, burying his face on where Haknyeon's neck becomes his shoulder. 

"But why here?" Haknyeon asks him, yawning afterwards. 

"Why not?" 

"You literally live next door, Sunwoo." 

Sunwoo doesn't answer him, and just hums. He tightens his hold around the older's waist. 

"You weren't even here when we welcomed my coming of age day," Haknyeon tells him. Sunwoo can see him pouting even when he is not facing Haknyeon. 

"Hm. I thought you think celebrating those aren't important?" Sunwoo exhales, tickling the older's neck. 

"But still," Haknyeon continues to argue, bringing up his fingers to trace invisible patterns on the wall. 

"Where were you last night?" the older asks the boy behind him. 

"Why?" Sunwoo answers him. 

"Tchk. Whatever. Am I not allowed to be concerned?" Haknyeon huffs, trying to get away from Sunwoo, but the younger just tightens his hold on him. 

"I just asked you why, mom. Don't get so mad now," Sunwoo teased Haknyeon, hot breath tickling his hyung's neck. Haknyeon just stayed silent, his breathing even against Sunwoo's chest. 

"I went to out to get your gift," Sunwoo finally answers the question. 

"In the middle of the night?" Haknyeon snorts, turning around to face him. 

"Shut up," Sunwoo rolls his eyes making Haknyeon giggle even more. Sunwoo just smiles at him, the corners of his mouth curling upwards at the warmth of Haknyeon's laughter. 

The giggles die down, comfortable silence now blanketing the atmosphere. The both of them are still facing each other, their breathings steady and slow. Sunwoo stares at Haknyeon's features, his eyes tracing invisible patterns on the older's face, as if he's scanning his whole face to save it in a folder somewhere in his mind, in which he probably has done already. 

Haknyeon noticed the boy in front of him who is longingly staring at his face to be considered as something without a matter. Haknyeon feels his face warm up from the attention he has been receiving from the younger boy in front of him. 

"What is it?" Haknyeon asks the boy in front of him, only a couple of inches separating their faces. 

Sunwoo doesn't answer him. Instead, he brings his hand up and near Haknyeon's face. Haknyeon gets cross-eyed from how near Sunwoo's fingers are. He was about to ask Sunwoo for the second time, but his question sunk somewhere doen his throat when the younger begins tracing his nose with his index finger. Haknyeon closes his eyes, exhaling from the touch. 

Sunwoo softly drags his index finger on Haknyeon's nose, then proceeding to the older's closed eyelids, his eyebrows, and then tucking a strand of Haknyeon's hair behind his ear afterwards. 

Haknyeon opens his eyes, thinking that Sunwoo might be already done with what he's doing, but instead, he finds the younger closer than he's ever been before. Haknyeon is sure he can already count Sunwoo's eyelashes, he also swears he can already feel his breath mingling with Sunwoo's. And with that, Haknyeon breathes out, closes his eyes, and hopes. 

Sunwoo brings one of his hands on Haknyeon's waist, then returns his other free hand on his face. He fits his palm on Haknyeon's jaw, his thumb caressing the older's soft cheek. Sunwoo brings his hand on the older's chin, slightly cupping it. He traces Haknyeon's bottom lip with his thumb, exhaling as he does so. 

"Hyung?" Sunwoo whispers, voice only slighlty audible like air, making Haknyeon think that he's just hearing things. He hums in response anyway. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sunwoo drags his thumb on the corner of Haknyeon's lip, making it curl a little bit upwards. 

"Please do," Haknyeon exhales, opening his eyes, looking at the boy in front of him and nodding in approval. Sunwoo smiles, the toothy one, then proceeded to bring his face closer to Haknyeon's. 

Haknyeon closes his eyes as he feels Sunwoo's soft lips against his. It only lasted a few seconds before Sunwoo is pulling away again, but does not succeed as Haknyeon fists his shirt and pulled him closer again, moving his lips against Sunwoo's. The younger was surprised for a moment, but he reciprocated the actions with much more emotions than the one before. The kiss was nothing too extreme, still exploring, lips just softly rubbing together in adoration. Haknyeon brings his hands on Sunwoo's neck, titling his head so that their noses would not bump. Haknyeon tastes like mint, like strawberries and cream, and it makes Sunwoo press closer, kissing the older with so much more feelings pouring out of his mouth. 

Sunwoo, much to Haknyeon's dismay, pulls away too soon (not without pecking the older's chin afterwards), already gasping for air. The younger boy stares at Haknyeon's lips, already red and puffy from the kiss. 

"I'm in _love_ with you," Sunwoo sighs, staring at Haknyeon's eyes. 

Haknyeon gasps, his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. As someone who is usually talkative, someone who has always have something to say, Haknyeon cannot find himself to respond. Instead, he lets his heart lead, let his actions speak, and pulls Sunwoo back on his lips again. This kiss was nothing compared to the peck Sunwoo did. This kiss is much more intense, much longer lasting that has gotten them craving for air, but neither of them pull away to breathe. This kiss is feelings all over the place. This kiss feels so right, so complete, like it's something important that has been missing for so long. 

Haknyeon pulls away from shock when he feels Sunwoo's tongue swipe against his bottom lip. 

"Too soon?" Sunwoo laughs, Haknyeon joins him, the both of their chests rising and falling for needed air. 

"I'll take that as you feel the same, too?" the younger says, then rubs his nose against Haknyeon's afterwards making his hyun snort. 

"You're so full of yourself, Mister Kim," Haknyeon grins at him, not missing the way Sunwoo pouts. 

The older of the two buries his face on Sunwoo's shirt, inhaling his scent. Sunwoo smells like outside, his peach fabric perfume, and something he can't pinpoint. 

"You haven't answered my question yet," Haknyeon mumbles against his chest, almost getting a mouthful of his shirt. Sunwoo hums, his face nuzzling Haknyeon's hair, leaving a kiss on top of it. 

"Where were you earlier?" Haknyeon asks him, looking up to his face. 

"I said I was getting you a gift," Sunwoo answers, huffing. Haknyeon just raises his eyebrows at him. Sunwoo sighs in defeat. 

"The aunt downstairs needed help with mopping the water off her floor. She dropped her vase, and saw me outside and gestured for me to come close and asked for help. I couldn't say no, hyung," Sunwoo pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. 

"It took you that long?" Haknyeon giggles, then laughs out loud, his shoulders shaking. 

"She made me watch a documentary about how we shouldn't buy foreign goods, fuck–" 

"Language!" 

"I left when I heard her snore, but you all were already gone so fast," the younger sighs, frowning. 

"Everyone was sleepy. I still don't get it why we need to celebrate. I'm just happy with everyone's greetings," Haknyeon tells him. 

"Where's your gift, anyway?" 

"You know I almost cried with your little speech back there. I thought greetings were already enough? I greeted you already," Sunwoo answers him, earning a flick on his forehead courtesy of Haknyeon. 

"Come on. Eric got me a piggy bank. That counts as something," Haknyeon whines. Sunwoo just guiltily smiles at him. 

"Tchk. Be thankful that I love you," Haknyeon clicks his tongue, and huffs in annoyance. 

"You do?" 

"I do?" 

"Yeah. You do." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> //i do not own anyone or anything mentioned in the story above//
> 
> title is taken from got7's something good


End file.
